Princess Azula
Princess Azula is a manipulative and ruthless fire-bending prodigy, and the tertiary, but after Zuko's reform the secondary antagonist in the television series, Avatar: The Last Airbender. She is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two His Majesty's Assassin Learning of Ratcliffe's rise to power, Fire Lord Ozai decides to use his daughter's skills in his favor, and sends her on a mission. At the same time, Dr. Drakken and David Xanatos send their second in command, Shego, to research the Fire Nation's Navy movements. The two missions collide with one another, leading to mutual contempt. The two young women trade insults and threats, until Azula makes the first move. She blasts lightning at Shego, but fails to hit her. The two engage in a furious duel, each showing off her respective skills, until Shego finally sends Azula over the edge of her ship into the sea. Redeeming Herself Furious after her defeat at Shego's hands, Azula works furiously to get back into her father's good graces. She infiltrates the Fobidden Mountain to steal the lamp of the mighty genie, Jafar. There, she encounters Ursula, the Sea Witch, guarding the lamp. The witch claims that she can easily defeat the princess, but Azula puts the witch to the test. Azula's firebending proves a match for Ursula's magic, and Azula easliy controls the battlefield with her superior agility and speed, running rings around the corpulant witch. Azula finally defeats Ursula with a blast of lightning and steals Jafar's magic lamp, leaving the sea witch defeated and empty handed. With Jafar's lamp now in possession of the Fire Nation, Azula delivers the lamp to her father, greatly amplifying his power. The Battle of Peru Desiring to extend the Fire Nation's power, Azula personally leads an assault on Peru, the home base of the sorceress, Yzma. The Fire Nation's military easily takes down Yzma's forces. Azula chases Yzma as the cowardly sorceress attempts to escape through the chutes of the city. Megavolt tries to intervene, but Azula easliy defeats him. Unfortunately for Azula, the distraction allows Yzma time to escape. The Genie and Other Plans Jafar visits Azula in her chambers one evening, advising her to take control of the war during her father's abscence. The next day, Azula attends the Lizard Men Games, killing the Lizard King in mortal combat as Ruber's former war councel look on. She then claims control of the lizard army. Azula pays a visit to Kent Mansley's super prison and elects a new prison warden, much to the chagrin of Dr. Robotnik and Bishop. Due to her growing power, Xanatos and the Illuminati decide that Azula is a menace to their plans and wish to have her dealt with. A Deadly Rematch Dr. Drakken, Shego and their allies invade the Fire Nation during while Ozai is abroad conquering. Azula rides into battle, attempting to goad Shego into a fight, but Shego decides to watch instead. But Azula, refusing to take no for an answer, attacks Drakken, forcing him to retreat and Shego into battle. Azula is ready, blasting Shego at point blank range with lightning, causing Shego to explode. At this, Drakken and the rest of his forces flee. Fire Lord Azula After Ozai's death at the hands on Shan Yu, Azula claims the throne. In return for his services, Jafar demands his freedom, only for Azula to reject his offer and become his new master, telling the genie that she has manipulated him all along. In her increasing paranoia, he then decides to banish the entire war council, having grown tired of them. Only Jafar remains. VS Jafar On the day of the official corronation, Jafar interrupts the ceremony. The genie has grown tired of serving Azula and is ready to end his servitude. Azula attacks first, taking down Iago; she then attacks Jafar directly, but Jafar takes the fight lightly, making a joke of the attack. He then fires dark magic from his eyes, magic Azula dodges. As she continues to evade his devistating power, he gets lucky and knocks Azula off her perch. As she falls, Jafar creates giant, fiery chasms in which he hopes the princess will fall. But Azula propels herself through the air with her firebending and grabs onto the cliffside. She then quickly punches Jafar's exposed lamp into the molten lava below. With his lamp destroyed, the genie explodes. Losing the Throne Azula's success does not last. After Jafar's defeat, Shan Yu and his armies invade. The Hun leader confronts Azula,and demands that she bow down to him. She refuses, using her fire to fly away before Shan Yu can stop her. An Unholy Alliance Enraged after Shan Yu's hostile takeover, Azula and her comrades are confronted by the newly revived Rasputin and Ruber. Ruber claims to have a plan in which Azula will play an important role. Azula, seeing that she now has nothing left to lose, accepts. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Fire Lord Ozai Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Mirage Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Comic Book Villains